


Fortescue the dragon [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragons, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, original fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Upon ascending to the throne a young prince learns the highest state secret in the kingdom is that the treasury, and the very economy itself, has been managed for hundreds of years by a 4lb dragon too runty and crippled to amass or protect its own fortune. A podfic of imaginarycircus‘s story about Fortescue the dragon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled tumblr fic (Fortescue the dragon)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250753) by imaginarycircus. 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/Fortescue.mp3) | **Size:** 3.87 MB | **Duration:** 4:08min

  
---|---


End file.
